


Misspelled

by poedamerainbow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, just fluff, just my babies in love with each other, my first work in english, no real plot, they're just being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedamerainbow/pseuds/poedamerainbow
Summary: A new job at a coffee-shop and the misspelled name of a cute customer can sometimes be the beggining of an unexpected adventure.





	1. Coffee, chocolate and peachy cleansing product

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ! sooo, this is my first post on ao3 so i'm a bit nervous ! also, i'm not a native english speaker, so if my language isn't perfect please forgive me... (if you spot any mistake, feel free to tell me !)  
> I hope you'll enjoy this little fluffy finnpoe story !

The first time Finn entered in the Cantina coffee shop, he felt surronded by a strong smell of coffee, chocolate and peachy cleansing product. Even thought it was early in the morning, september's sun was already warming up the small empty room, reflecting on the perfectly clean white tables, almost blinding him if he watched for too long. Finn's eyes wandered across the shop, while his hands were nervously squeezing the strap of his messenger bag. In the email he received a few days ago, it was specified that one of his coworkers would be waiting for him, but he or she was nowhere to be seen.

“He... hello ? Is anybody there ?”  
“Wait a minute !”

It was a female voice with a very harsh british accent, shouting from the staff room. Finn felt relieved : he was starting to feel like he had been forgotten. A couple minutes after, a door slammed, revealing a short girl in a leather jacket. Her hair was tousled, probably because of a motorbike helmet. Her face was soft, reassuring, almost childish. She must have been less than twenty years old – a bit younger than Finn.

“Hi, I'm Rey. You must be the new one ? Finn, that's it ?”  
“I am !” He answered as she was shaking his hand.  
“Nice to meet you, Finn.”  
“Nice to meet you too, Rey.”  
“Okay, enough small talk. I have so much to teach you, and the shop opens in less than two hours. First of all, we have to change.”

Finn followed her into the staff room, wondering how could she have so much energy at such an early hour in the morning. While she kept talking about the rules of the shop, she gave him his uniform, with a shinny “Finn” tag cliped on the shirt pocket. Finn was doing his best not to lose track of what Rey was saying, even if his whole body was crying for sleep.  
After quickly changing in the bathrooms, Rey led Finn to behind the counter, and continued her lecture on how to take an order, the way the cash register worked... As she was explaining how to make a frozen coffee, Finn started to feel slightly panicked : there was so much to learn... how was he supposed to remember all of that ? Rey turned to him, noticed his anxious look and smiled at him.

“Don't worry. We all went through this. On my first day, I had to ask my coworker how to make a cappuccino at least five times, because I just couldn't remember. It seems like a lot right now, but you will learn quickly enough.”  
“Thank you, Rey.”  
“You're welcome. Now, get your shit together : I still have to teach you how to make a smoothie.”

A couple hours later, the shop had nothing to do with the quite, lukewarm and cosy room that it was when Finn arrived. As soon as Rey opened the doors, the shop got crowded with students, excited or anxious about the end of summer break. Finn barely got the chance to speak to his other co-workers, two girls, and only knew their names thanks to their tags : Paige and Jannah.  
For his first day, Finn expected not so many customers : summer break wasn't ending until a couple of days, so he thought that the place would be quiet. He surely was wrong. Dozens of teenagers and young adults were lining up in front of him, chatting so loudly that his head was starting to hurt. He couldn't count how many people came to him to ask for the wi-fi password – even though there were none – probably for late university registration or job application.  
When his lunch break finally came, he almost ran into the staff room, his whole body sweating and his head hurting. In the room, he found Rey, who was eating a sandwich while looking at her phone. She lifted her eyes as soon as he opened the door, droped her phone and caught an aspirine box.

“I bet you need those.”  
“I do. Thanks. God, is it always so wild out there ?”  
“Almost.” She laughed a bit, a high-pitched sound that seemed so soft after the noisy hell he just left. “But don't worry. You'll get used to it.”

Finn wasn't so sure about that, but stood silent. He started eating his own sandwitch, trying to figure out how to break the ankward silence that was starting to grow between them. But it was Rey who finally spoke again.

“So, Finn, we didn't really had the time to get to know each other. What do you do, besides coffee ?”  
“I'm a student. Psychology.”  
“Psychology ? That must be so fascinating !”  
“Yeah, it is.” Finn noded. He wasn't really used to talk about himself. “This year, I'll study children's psychology. That's why I came here. My former university didn't have that class. What about you ?”  
“I'm a student too. In engineering. One day, I'll go to space.” Rey answered.

Finn's lips turned into a little smile. Rey's eyebrows frowned.

“What is so funny ?”  
“Nothing !” Finn almost shouted.

Rey might be short and thin, but Finn understood at this very moment that if someone messed with her, she could kick their ass without even trying. She finally relaxed.

“Sorry. I'm sick of people making fun of me for having, you know, ambition.”  
“They suck. I bet you will make an amazing engineer.”

She smiled at him, with a slight melancholy in her eyes that vanished so quickly that Finn wondered if he had not made it up.

“I got the feeling that we're gonna get along very well, Finn.” She assured. “Now, hurry the fuck up. Those vanilla-strawberry smoothies aren't gonna mix themselves.”


	2. As straight as a circle

Only half an hour left, and this hell of a day will be over. Finn had never been this tired. Who would have thought that making coffee would be that exhausting ? He just wanted to go back to his dorm room and take the longest shower ever. Thankfully, there were less costumers since a couple of hours, and he finally felt able to breath. Thanks to Rey's aspirine, his head stopped hurting, and his anxiety was slowly disappearing as he realized that he was actually remembering most of his coworker's advices.  
Paige had already left the shop, so there were only Rey, Jannah and him left. The place was nearly quiet again, silence only disturbed by a group of three teenagers sitting at a table with their milkshakes. The sudden noise of the doorbell made Finn jump a little. He had not realized that it had been a while since no one entered.  
The person who just came in was a man, maybe in his early-thirties. Even though he was a bit short, he was filling the room with his presence. Maybe it was his smile, bright and warm. Maybe it was his undeniable charism. Or maybe it was the fact that he was irrevocably handsome, with those black curls, deep eyes and white shirt innocently buttoned down on his chest. God, Finn, focus on the damn coffee. He looked at Rey and Jannah to see that they were both busy. So he turned to the man, with the same smile he already offered to so many people this day.

“Hello, sir.” Greeted Finn, as neutral and agreable as possible.  
“Hi.” Answered the man in a very low voice. “I will take a hot mocha, please. Without whipped cream.”  
“Right. Can I have your name, sir ?”  
“Poe.”

Finn wrote it quickly on the cup, without really paying attention. Once the bill was payed and the coffee was made, he handed the hot cup to Poe. 

“Have a nice evening, sir.”  
“Thanks, have a nice evening too.”

Poe looked at his cup, and Finn noticed a slight wince on his face. He turned away and exited the shop, leaving Finn a bit confused. He noticed that Rey was looking at him with an amused smile.

“Did I do something wrong ?”  
“I think you misspelled his name.”  
“What ? Oh crap...”  
“It's okay ! It happens all the time.”

But for Finn, it was not okay. He stood silent, eyebrowns frowned with discontent. Rey was still looking at him, seeming a bit lost.

“Heyho, Finn ? I just told you that it was okay. The guy will get over it.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I just made a fool of myself in front of a... customer.”

Even though he caught himself quickly enough before he said anything more telling, Rey understood well enough why he looked so annoyed.

“Oh no. Please, don't tell me that you find him hot. I'm tired of people thirsting over this man.”  
“Wait, you know him ?”  
“Of course I do. He is my history teacher.”  
“He is your what ?”  
“Talking about Dameron ?” Jannah interrupted. “Kinda cute, even if I have zero chance.”  
“Wait a second, you're both from the same college ? In this guy's class ?” Asked Finn, a bit lost.  
“We are.” Confirmed Rey.  
“Well, obviously you don't have any chance, Jannah, if he is your teacher.” Joked Finn.  
“That's not the biggest issue, here.”  
“What is it ?”  
“Honey, he is as straight as a circle.” Answered Jannah, giggling.

Finn nodded, and got back to work, acting like this encounter with Mr. Dameron had absolutely no effect on him. He tried to focus on the coffee stains that he was trying to wipe off the white counter, which was a pretty difficult task. Next to him, he could feel that Rey and Jannah were still looking at him.

“Try not to misspell his name, next time.” Added Rey.  
“What do you mean, next time ?”  
“Because there will be a next time. He cames every damn morning before his classes, and Jannah and I are always making our best to avoid him.”


	3. Paige & Dameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back from the dead with a third chapter !! hope you will enjoy it :)

First day of school year, and instead of going to class, Finn was alone in the Cantina, cleaning one last table before the opening hour. Luckily, he knew that he had no class this morning, because when Rey asked him to switch their shifts, he just couldn't say no. She had an appointment with one of her teachers and he understood at her begging voice that this meeting had to be extremely important to her. He felt a bit nervous, and tried to reassure himself. Opening the store only meant : be there early, wash the tables, check the equipment, take delivery of coffee and other ingredients. Nothing more.  
He also knew that this morning, he was working with Paige. He didn't had the chance to talk to her yet, but he had a good feeling about her. According to the few hours of shift that they shared, Paige seemed to be an introvert, just like him, which was clearly surprising after he met Rey and Jannah. Paige seemed to be nearly his age – he was twenty-four – even though she was much shorter than him, even shorter than Rey. Her face was round and soft, contrasting with her dark hair. As he was thinking, Finn realized that he didn't actually hear her voice once. Let's just hope that today, she will speak, and that we will get along.  
As he was storing the coffee boxes that were just delivered, one question came into his mind : would the guy from the day before come back ? He could feel his cheeks blush of pure embarrassement. Of course, he knew that every barista ever had already misspelled a name. But Finn was horribly self-conscious, and he couldn't get out of his mind the idea that he was ridiculous. He could already imagine this incredibly handsome man walking into the shop, looking at him, and directly turning to one of his coworkers to avoid him. “Is he stupid, that guy ? My name is three letters long. Why did you hire such a fool ?”, he would say. Of course he wouldn't, stop overthinking this.  
When Paige finally arrived, Finn greeted her with a warm “Hello !”, trying to look as nice as possible. She smiled back, and joined him on the other side of the counter.

“Hi.” Her voice was just as soft as her face. “We didn't have the time to introduce each other... Paige, nice to meet you.”  
“Finn, nice to meet you too !”  
“I'm sorry, I'm a bit late... I had to take my sister to college. She was starting this morning.”  
“It's okay ! Where does she go ?” Asked Finn.  
“Raddus College.”  
“Seriously ? I go there too !”

Paige's face lighten up a bit.

“No way ! I must introduce you two. She is in first year and doesn't know anybody...”  
“Well, I'm new here and I don't know anybody. What's her name ?”  
“Rose.”

Finn would have loved to keep talking to her ; unfortunately, eight-o-clock rang, and they had to open the Cantina. He was expecting the same crowd as the day before. But he was astonished to note that there weren't so many people. Most of the customers were either old people, or young parents with their babies. Finn assumed that people of his age were too busy with the beginning of college year to come. He felt so relieved : he wasn't feeling ready for another morning like the one before.  
Almost an hour after the opening, the bell of the shop rang. Since Paige was already busy with an other customer, Finn turned to the door... and recognized immediately the man who was standing in front of him. Poe. What was his last name ? He remembered that Jannah told him... Dameron. Poe Dameron. This time, he was wearing a white shirt, with checkered grey pants and a matching jacket. How could Finn not get that he was a teacher ? He smiled at him, so shyly that his “hello” almost sounded like a whisper.

“Hi. I'll take a mocha, please.”  
“Without whipped cream ?” Guessed Finn.  
“Exactly.” Poe smiled, revealing a perfect row of bright white teeth. “For Poe. P-O-E.” He added, with a knowing glance.

He didn't seem to make fun of him. It was like he was joking with him, almost... in a flirty way.

“I'm so sorry about yesterday.” Answered Finn while writing carefully “P-O-E” on the cup.  
“It's okay ! I just didn't imagine that it was possible to misspell a three letters name.”  
“It's... not the most common one.”  
“Okay, you may have a point.” 

Poe let out a small laugh. His laugh was surprisingly soft and high, a hundred miles from his deep voice. Finn pulled himself together and focused on the making of Poe's coffee. But he could still feel his eyes on his back. Was he really looking at him, or was Finn just hoping that he did so ? Once his order was ready, Finn turned to Poe and handed him his cup. When the teacher took it, their fingers briefly touched, making Finn blush a little. Even if he hoped that Poe hadn't noticed it, his glance and smile showed that he did.

“Have a nice day...” He glanced at his tag. “Finn. It was nice to see you again.”

Finn barely had the time to answer : Poe Dameron was already gone.


	4. Not to marry you

It was almost closing time, and Finn was by himself in the shop. From time to time, someone entered to grab a coffee, and left almost as soon as they arrived. Rey warned him. “On days like this, it can get pretty boring.” She was right. And Finn was starting to feel lonely. He just wanted to leave that damned empty store and go back to his dorm-room, so he could at least talk to his roommate, even if he didn't actually liked him a lot.   
On top of that, Finn was feeling a bit sad. Since the morning, he was waiting for someone specific to pass the door. Rey told him that he came everyday ; but this day, Poe Dameron never came. Finn didn't know why he was so bothered by his absence. It wasn't like they knew each other... but Finn felt something. Maybe it was because Poe was the only customer who actually did some small talk with him. Maybe it was because of the private jokes. Maybe it was that damned flirty smile that was making Finn lose his mind. Why was he so disturbed by a total stranger ?  
The door bell rang, grapping him away from his thoughts.

“Good evening, how can I help...” He lifted his head and stopped for a second. “You ?”

Just in front of him. Poe Dameron. The man who kept his thoughts busy all day long. There he was, wearing a lavender shirt and a brown leather jacket. Finn felt a sudden rush of blood in his cheeks. Poe cracked a smile.

“Hi.”  
“Hi...”  
“Are you... the only employee here ?” Poe joked, with that damned flirty smile.  
“Tired of seeing me, Mr P-O-E ?” Answered Finn, astonished by his sudden self-confidence.  
“Not at all.”

They both stood there in silence for a short moment. Finn couldn't help but looking at him. He felt like he didn't realized how beautiful his face was, the first time he met him. All of his features matched so well : the shape of his mouth, the deepness of his eyes, the curls of his hair, the straight line of his jaw. All of that together created what looked like the most beautiful human being ever born. Finn tried to compose himself. 

“So... what can I do for you ? A mocha ?”

Poe lifted his head, muttering a little “hm?” before realizing what Finn was asking.

“Oh, yes, yes. A mocha, please.”

Finn tilted his head a bit. Without even thinking, he asked :

“Are you okay ? You look a bit tired.”

As soon as he realized what he just said, he felt his cheeks burning.

“Sorry, I didn't wanted to sound inappropriate, I -”  
“Finn. Relax. You just asked me if I was okay, not to marry you.”

He laughed a bit, while Finn blushed even more. Of course, Poe noticed it. Finn could see it by the way his smile softened, by the way his eyes turned away a bit. By the way his own cheeks turned a bit red. Did I just make the most handsome man alive blush ? Finn turned around to make Poe's coffee, even though it was a bit hard to focus on something else.   
When he had to turn around to hand Poe his coffee, he noticed that he was looking at him with a little smirk on his face. He took the cup, still looking at Finn.

“Shouldn't I... pay for this ?”

Poe's question made Finn feel like a complete idiot. Congratulations, Finn. If he didn't think you are stupid for misspelling his name, he now surely does. He tried to act natural, smiling with a fake confidence that couldn't fool anyone.

“This one is on me.”  
“What ? No, no, let me pay for it, I was just teasing you.” Started to say Poe as he was looking for his wallet, looking slightly panicked.  
“Mr Dameron...”

Finn stoped himself – but too late. He closed his eyes and let out a little sigh. He heard Rey's laugh coming from the staff room. That was it. The most embarrassing moment in his life. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to look at Poe. He was smiling, as always. But this time, Finn saw something else in his eyes. Something he couldn't describe.

“I don't remember ever mentioning my last name.”


End file.
